but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
History: Albion and Orkney
The Kingdoms within the Mist It is unclear exactly when the island of Albion came to be surrounded by the Mist. All the historic records gathered by scholars on the island, for as far as they go, seems to point that it was always within it. Whats more, another thing that is uncertain is what the island was called before it came to be known as "Albion". Some of the earliest records (some acquired through channels whose accuracy is fairly dubious and not trusted by most of the islands scholars) talk of two tribes that expanded and united those around them until the island was split into two by them, eventually becoming kingdoms. To the north-west of the island: The Kingdom of Albion. To the south-east: The Kingdom of Orkney. The two lands sharply contrasted each other in both territory and in culture. Most of the fertile flatlands of the island were under the control of the Kingdom of Albion, while some of the islands most valued mineral resources could only be found in the mountains of Orkney. In addition, as time progressed, the people of Albion seemed to favor the religion of The Light while those of Orkney put more emphasis on their relationship with the Spirits of the island. These differences caused friction between the two nations and, on more then one occasion, sparked some conflicts. But, as both nations followed the ideals of Good at their core, these skirmishes were short-lived and peace existed on the island for many years. That was - until the Great War of Albion. The King of Orkney and the Black Wizard It was during the rule of King Gareth Orkney, The First and Last, that the war itself broke out. Gareth was an illegitimate child of his father, Gwyn Howell Orkeny The Fifth, and a servant. He grew up deep in the woods alongside his mother, far away from prying eyes in the capital, on the orders of his father. His father had hoped that the "woman and the mistake" would live out their lives in silence. However, fate seemed to have other plans. The exact details of their meeting are unknown. Some say that, when he was but a young man, Gareth stumbled upon the abode of a hermit Wizard, all dressed in black, deep within the woods. Earning the gratitude of this Black Wizard by aiding him in a time of need. Since then, however, the lives of the two become closely tied together. Gareth grew up to be a giant of a man, sparse records putting him between 7 and 8 feet tall, and acquired a reputation as a great warrior in the south as he grew up - performing many feats of heroism and strength that spread his name throughout the land. Before each of said labors, Gareth went to the Black Wizard and sought out his wisdom and advice. The King, unaware that the great hero was his own child, welcomed the warrior into his army, soon granting him a high position within his forces. But the King eventually grew wary, and even jealous, of his general. He had grown old and saw Gareth's rise to popularity and power as a scheme to undermine him and usurp his throne. It was then that word reached him about the existence of the Black Wizard and, hoping to use the wisdom of the mysterious hermit for his own gain, he ordered Gareth to bring the Wizard before him. And it is here that the story diverges. Some stories telling of how the just and righteous Gareth overcame a plot made by the King and claimed his rightful throne. Others say that Gareth himself conspired with the Black Wizard and that they killed the King and took the throne from him. While there are many variants for this part of the tale, it is fact that King Gwyn was succeeded by Gareth, first and last of his name, and that the Black Wizard took a place as the royal adviser to the King. It is also a fact that the two would come to play major parts in the war that came soon after. The Great War of Albion Tension was high between the kingdoms of Albion and Orkney to begin with, but with the rise to power of Gareth Orkney stired up old anonymities to a boiling point. The war that followed was long and hard, with numerous battles large and small occurring all over the island over the course of years. Just as one side gained a decisive advantage the other would turn the tables. Some of the famous battles and events that occurred during the Great War included: "The Night Raid of Evercalm", '"'The Siege of Ironbriar", "The Tallwood Rout", "The Defence of Mallcom's Pass","The Battle of Yellowfield" 'and, the final and most iconic battle of the war '"The Fall of Windholm Keep". The opening battle of the war, which set the tone for many of the future conflicts, was the Night Raid of Evercalm. A gruesome and terrifying event where, against treaty, the Kingdom of Orkney launched an assault on the town of Evercalm before the winter came to an end. To make matters even worse, the attack marked the first and unprecedented use of Undead on the isle of Albion. The Undead soldiers marched through the waters from the bay and came out into the town in the middle of the night. What followed was a slaughter which lead to the bruttaly swift conquest of the south-west peninsula of the island. The fierce war went back and forth, but it was the Kingdom of Albion who managed to prevail in the end. The legendary final turnaround happening during the peak of the Battle of Yellowfield after the Princess of Albion at the time rose up to rally the troupes after her father and older siblings fell to the wicked "Undead Knights" that were fielded by the Orkney forces. What seemed like a sure victory for the southern army fell apart as the young girl, at that moment, became The First Saint of Albion '''and led her forces to a decisive victory and followed with a swift march towards the enemy capital of Windholm - where the long war came to an end. She became known as the '''Saint-Queen of Albion, and is revered as one of the greatest rulers in the island's history to this day. The first to ever unite the island as a single people, ruling with a kindness and fairness that all modern rulers strive to match. On the other hand, Gareth Orkney, the First and Last of his Name, who died in battle during the Fall of Windholm Keep, is often referred to as the cruelest and most evil ruler to ever be born onto the island of Albion. His very existence becoming a warning and a cautionary tale of those who would do anything and sacrifice others for power for the many generations to come. And finally, it is uncertain what happened to the Black Wizard. The very literal fall of Windholdm Keep took many lives and while the Black Wizard is believed to have died his body was never found amidst the ruble. It is very common for parents and grandparents living in the south of Albion to scare their children "If you don't behave the Black Wizard will come into your room at night and turn you into a skeleton!". Only a few Spirits of Winter knowing what his fate was. Unbeknownst to even the most avid scholars of Albion, the great villain met his end within the caverns of the realm of the Queen of Cold Air and Darkness. Taken there in his dying moments by her Daughters of Winter as the final part of some ancient and forgotten contract. Category:History Category:Albion Category:Setting